1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dental cleaning devices and more particularly to devices using a piezoelectric crystal to convert electrical energy into mechanical vibrations and transmit such vibrations to a dental workpiece for cleaning teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although piezoelectric dental cleaning devices are known in the prior art, none have the novel design and resulting advantages of the device disclosed herein.
Prior art piezoelectric dental cleaning devices include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat Nos.: 3,645,255 and 3,427,480 to Robinson; 3,526,036 to Goof; 3,518,766 to Burt; and 3,368,280 to Friedman et al.
Other patents of interest include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,874,470 to Richards; 3,075,288 and 3,213,537 to Balamuth et al.; 3,124,878 to Bodine, Jr. et al.; 3,133,351 to Von Seggern; 3,076,904 to Kleesattel et al.; 2,792,674 to Balamuth et al.; and 2,990,616 to Balamuth et al.